


Morning of Possibilities

by Yeoyou



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: A kiss in the night has the possibility to change everything.---Sequel to iLibra's "Haunted Nights"





	Morning of Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iLibra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haunted Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144067) by [iLibra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/pseuds/iLibra). 



Things had gone back to normal surprisingly fast. Or, rather, to a pretence of a normality that had ceased to exist in the meeting of lips between sheets and darkness.

It had happened.

It hadn't been a dream.

Hal was pretty sure of it. He had, after all, woken up in Eli's arms.

Even if the boy had soon let go of him, scrambling up from the floor while reassembling his careful mask of studied boredom adorned with a slightly sardonic smirk. The usual face he wore to school or watching anime shows. But Hal had been allowed a peek beneath it. He remembered the vulnerability in Eli's eyes, the gentle embrace of his arms and that had to be the truth. Maybe Eli wasn't so different from his brother after all. With David always being the favourite, though, it was understandable that the blonde twin had tried to bring as much difference between himself and his brother. To legitimise the favouritism after the fact. To give his own mind reasons and ammunition why David was always the best so he could be pissed off in style.

There was no uncertainty in Hal's mind that Eli would beat him senseless if he knew of the pity in Hal's heart. Pity born of understanding. It was easy to search for the flaws in yourself if people treat you a certain way. Eli had just gone a step further and created the flaws. In his own small way, he probably tried to right the universe.

And yet the façade was easily crumbled when confronted with Hal's dreams of terror and pain. Eli had shown him a secret this past night, had let him in, and Hal treasured it, even if he didn't completely understand the how and why. Even though Eli (and David) was busily pretending nothing at all had happened.

Truth be told, Hal was relieved to get a reprieve from dealing with this whole mess, so Eli's mocking indifference was a gift he didn't dare to question too much. It gave him permission to join the pretension club and sort through the chaos in his head and heart in the sanctuary of his own room. Well, maybe sanctuary was too favourable a word. There was a reason, after all, that he spent so much time at the Sears' home. He just hoped he could continue to do so. Even though he was sure it wouldn't get easier now. He'd already had to be careful not to let his crush on David show through. The kiss with David's brother was hardly making matters less complicated.

 

Breakfast was a muted affair, though they could all blame the overcast sky and the fat raindrops racing down the window panes. No need to allude to night-time kisses and cuddles. The twins shovelled down their food even faster than normally, while Hal bravely picked at his toast. He stole glances at the two boys, so similar and yet so different. On all the other days, his gaze had always lingered on David, the steadfast and dependable, the kind one. Today, he found his interest drawn towards Eli as if by a magnet. Hal had never quite understood why Eli spent time with them when he did, or what really motivated and drove him to do all the reckless stuff he got up to. He'd never understood him but had also never wanted to figure him out. Now, he recognised the puzzle Eli was and Hal was curious. He'd always loved puzzles, the harder the better and he was determined to solve this one. Although, he should probably allow himself a generous amount of time to do so. Lest Eli punched his nose. Or, worse, he'd lose interest in the solved puzzle that held no more secrets. But Hal couldn't imagine Eli would be likely to run out of them. He was contradictory by nature, a secretive show off that had learned to hide by seemingly putting everything on the table.

Hal watched as Eli sneered and complained loudly about something or someone. Hal hadn't really paid attention. He noted with some curiosity that he took Eli's blustering much less serious than just the prior day. Maybe that was why Eli seemed to try extra hard to be loud and aggressive. It didn't matter, Hal knew of the gentleness hidden behind all that outward prickliness and he planned to drag it to the surface again, to get to the core of Eli Sears – and to feel those lips on his again.

 

*

 

Things had gone weird. Not that they hadn't been, up to a point, before but now they had reached new heights of screwiness. David watched the scrawny nerd next to him watch his brother who seemingly didn't notice anything. As if.

Things had been all right yesterday, Hal had come over for some videos and games, they had gone to bed and then David had woken up and seen his brother on the floor cuddling a still snoring Hal. If he hadn't been so sure that he was wide awake, David would have assumed he was still dreaming.

The irrational spike of anger at the sight of them hadn't really helped, nor had the tiny voice (curiously sounding very much like Eli) that was singing “you're too late” in his head. He knew why it did that, just didn't want to admit it to himself. He wasn't ready for that yet and maybe that was the real problem. He tried not to wonder what would have happened if he'd woken up instead of his brother. Although he knew. He'd been in that situation a couple of times before and had exactly done nothing but lie in the dark and listen to Hal's sobs while pretending that a) he was still asleep and b) his heart wasn't breaking. If only he'd dared, if only he hadn't been so damn sure that Hal would prefer the brothers not to know, that he'd prefer to deal with this alone, that not being at home was enough comfort for the boy.

Maybe he shouldn't be surprised that his impulsive and fearless brother had done what David should have done long ago: offer his real comfort.

Suddenly, David wasn't so keen on the rest of the summer holidays anymore.

 

*

 

Things had turned out damn fine. Sure, Hal now knew that he was a bit of a softie underneath but Eli didn't care. Maybe it was unfair to feel in such a good mood today but Hal's not so secretive glances and Dave's surliness were just the icing on a fucking good morning. So what if he did let his fond feelings for the scrawny kid shine through at last? Hal was the most adorable puppy dog and would rather hurl himself from the next window than intentionally hurting anyone and would never use anything against Eli. The kid was so starved for affection, he lapped up every bit of attention with glowing cheeks and grateful eyes. And tears, sometimes. They'd have to work on the tears. They were cute for a while but the kid had to tough up at least a little if things were to work out. Eli didn't feel bad about these thoughts while he munched on his cornflakes. He did like Hal, honest to God and whoever cared and he had no intention of harming him. But that didn't mean he wouldn't have some fun, too. And the frown on Dave's brow was just too fucking delicious.

Eli loved his brother but he also enjoyed the rivalry between them. He was grateful that Dave had taken over the job of the dutiful son, good student etcetera and so forth so that Eli could be the wild child. It was more in line with his temperament and also way more fun. Especially since he knew that if he bothered, he could still get everything he wanted. Including one nerdy puppy dog who had previously been terribly smitten with a certain dark haired twin of Eli.

Yep, things were going just fine.

 


End file.
